Call Your Name
by Rhavanov47
Summary: Kakashi hanyalah seorang pembunuh bayaran biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupnya. Sampai dia bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya ditangkap oleh Obito. Kemudian Rin mendatanginya. /Sudah pernah publish sebelumnya dengan judul Trapped - Rhavanov, tetapi karena lupa akun/password, jadi publish ulang. / PWP, NSFW, BDSM! BUKAN UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Trapped**

"Bangun."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bangun, sialan." Orang itu kembali berkata dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Saat tidak ada jawaban, orang berbaju hitam itu mendekati pria berambut perak yang dirantai di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dengan tenang. Itu adalah orang yang hampir saja membunuh Rin. Tapi tidak lagi. Sekarang dia akan menjadikan pria itu mainannya. Hanya miliknya dan Rin. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia menendang perutnya, sampai-sampai si rambut perak meringis kesakitan, terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau sudah bangun." Dengan senyum lebar, orang berbaju hitam itu melanjutkan. "Namaku Obito, tentu kau sudah tahu, mengingat kekasihkulah yang hampir saja kau bunuh."

Pria berambut perak itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah menerima tendangan telak dari Obito. Tendangan yang mudah sekali ditangkisnya. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak dirantai dari langit-langit ruangan ini, yang semakin lama membuat bahunya serasa mau lepas. Begitu juga kakinya yang dirantai pada lantai, hanya ujung jari kakinya saja yang menyentuh lantai dingin itu, mengingat ruangan tersebut adalah ruang bawah tanah. Dengan posisi membentuk huruf 'X' seperti itu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menghindar.

"Aku tidak akan menginterogasimu. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimmu. Namamu Kakashi, kan? Pembunuh bayaran yang hebat, sampai-sampai hanya beberapa orang saja yang pernah menjadi klienmu."

Obito menggenggam rambut Kakashi dan menariknya dengan kasar, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Sekarang kau adalah mainanku dan Rin. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari kami."

Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, mata hitamnya terus memandang Obito dengan datar. Hal itu membuat Obito sedikit jengkel. Obito pun melepaskan rambut perak itu, tangan kanannya meraba Kakashi dari pipinya, lalu ke leher, dan menyentuh dadanya. Jari-jari kasar itu meraba puting Kakashi yang berdiri karena hawa dingin ruang bawah tanah, ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang tidak memakai benang sehelai pun. Kini dengan kedua tangannya, Obito memainkan puting Kakashi, menariknya, memelintirya, mencubitnya dengan keras.

Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Itu membuat Obito menurunkan tangan kanannya ke perutnya yang cukup berotot, menelusuri pusar Kakashi, lalu ke bawah lagi, sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain dengan puting Kakashi. Jari-jarinya kini menyentuh rambut kemaluan Kakashi, memainkannya sebentar, lalu menariknya dengan keras, membuat beberapa helai perak yang sedikit menutupi kemaluannya untuk tercabut.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat ekspresi di wajahmu yang dingin itu Kakashi."

Ucapan Obito juga tidak dijawab Kakashi, membuat Obito sedikit menyeringai.

Obito mengenggam kemaluan Kakashi dengan lembut, dari pangkal ke ujung dia memompa kemaluan Kakashi. Walau wajahnya masih juga terlihat datar, tubuh sudah Kakashi mulai terpancing. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan kemaluannya untuk tetap lemas, tetapi bagian itu ternyata punya pikiran yaang lain. Tubuhnya sudah mulai merinding, kemaluannya pun semakin lama semakin berdiri menegang, mengeras, dan membesar akibat perlakuan tangan Obito.

"Kau suka, huh?" Kakashi menghindari tatapan mengejek Obito.

Gerakan Obito semakin cepat dan mantap, membuat kemaluan Kakashi menegang dengan sempurna. Cairan putih perlahan keluar dari ujung kemaluan Kakashi, membasahi telapak tangan Obito yang masih memompanya. Detak jantung Kakashi pun meningkat, begitu juga dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu. Kakashi menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan lenguhan nikmat yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori Kakashi.

Rasa nikmat tak tertahankan dari perlakuan Obito membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam Kakashi mencoba keluar. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Kocokan Obito pada kemaluannya pun semakin menggila. Kakashi tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"NnnghhhhGGAAAHHHH!"

Saat Kakashi sudah sangat dekat dengan ledakan rasa nikmat itu, Obito dengan cepat menikam dua bola yang sedikit menggantung di bawah kemaluan Kakashi. Genggaman kencang Obito membuat lenguhan nikmat Kakashi menjadi teriakan penuh kesakitan. Selain menggenggam testikel Kakashi dengan kuat, Obito juga menariknya ke bawah, lalu ke depan, dan sedikit memelintirnya.

Obito tertawa, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam testikel Kakashi, tidak lagi memedulikan penis Kakashi yang kini mulai melemas kembali, kehilangan sensasi nikmatnya. Setelah menggenggam testikel Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga, Obito kembali menarik bola-bola itu ke depan. Terus menariknya sampai Kakashi merasa testikelnya akan lepas sebentar lagi, dan tiba-tiba Obito melepaskan genggamannya.

Kakashi mengerang kesakitan, napasnya sudah tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya pun kini ikut gemetaran. Kemaluannya yang tadi berdiri tegang kini sudah kembali lemas akibat intensitas rasa sakit pada testikelnya.

"Lihat wajahmu, Kakashi. "

Obito kembali tertawa. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kakashi untuk bernapas lega. Tangan kanannya meraba paha Kakashi yang masih gemetar, ototnya mencoba menutup kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar karena tertahan rantai di kakinya. Hingga akhirnya tangan kanan Obito menemukan lubang kecil di belakang Kakashi, tepat di bawah testikelnya yang sepertinya masih berkedut sakit.

Dengan kekuatan Obito untuk memanipulasi besi, Obito menciptakan sebuah besi hitam menyerupai penis di tangannya, tetapi tentu saja ukurannya lebih besar. Sangat besar untuk ukuran lubang Kakashi yang kecil. Obito menempelkan ujung besi itu pada lubang Kakashi, membuatnya meneguk ludah karena bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Obito.

"Kalau kau menenangkan ototmu yang di bawah sana, mungkin kau bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Obito mencoba memasukkan besi di tangannya itu pada lubang Kakashi. Obito mulai mendorong masuk besi itu sambil memutar-mutarnya. Tangan kirinya menutup mulut Kakashi, membuat teriakannya sedikit teredam. Kakashi ingin sekali membuka kakinya lebih lebar, tetapi rantai itu menahannya. Seluruh otot tubuh Kakashi menegang menahan rasa sakit itu.

Setelah beberapa dorongan dan putaran, Obito berhasil memasukkan besi berbentuk penis itu sampai dalam, tepat pada prostatnya. Lubang Kakashi yang penuh dan sesak terasa seperti telah dirobek, membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Beres, kan?"

Obito tertawa melihat mainannya yang masih tergantung kesakitan di ruang bawah tanahnya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang tegang dan penuh keringat, juga wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesakitan terlihat dengan jelas di bawah lampu terang yang menyorotinya.

"Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang."

Obito kembali meraih kemaluan Kakashi yang sudah melemas sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat, tanpa memedulikan rintihan pemiliknya, Obito mengocok kemaluan Kakashi. Tangan Obito yang satunya meraih testikel Kakashi, lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Perlakuan Obito mau tidak mau membuat penis Kakashi kembali menegang secara perlahan, napasnya pun mulai meningkat, seiring dengan kocokan Obito pada kemaluannya.

Setelah kemaluan Kakashi menegang sepenuhnya, Obito kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Kakashi yang sudah hampir sampai puncak untuk kedua kalinya juga hanya bisa diam. Untung Obito tidak menganiaya testikelnya seperti tadi.

Tapi rasa lega itu musnah sudah, ketika Kakashi merasakan Obito menggenggam pangkal kemaluannya, lalu dingin besi melingkari kemaluannya. Obito kembali mengelus kemaluan Kakashi, juga memijat testikelnya, dan jempolnya memainkan ujung kemaluan Kakashi, menyebarkan cairan putih yang keluar perlahan ke seluruh permukaan kemaluannya. Saat Kakashi hampir mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kali, lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya.

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan, untuk apa aku melingkarkan besi itu di penismu." Besi yang dilingkarkan Obito tadi membuatnya gagal untuk menyemburkan spermanya yang mendesak keluar. Kakashi mengerang.

Setelah puas dengan beberapa kocokan lagi pada kemaluan Kakashi, Obito menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sebuah silinder besi tipis dengan panjang sekitar dua puluh sentimeter muncul dari tangan Obito. Besi itu diperlihatkannya pada Kakashi. Lalu Obito kembali memegang kemaluan Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengarahkan ujung besi tipis itu pada lubang di ujung kemaluan Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali meneguk ludahnya saat Obito memutar-mutar besi yang beberapa sentimeter ujungnya sudah masuk pada lubang kemaluan Kakashi. Dengan perlahan Obito memasukkan besi itu, lalu menariknya kembali, dan terus melakukannya sampai berulang-ulang. Saat besi yang tertancap pada kemaluan Kakasi itu tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi, Obito melepaskannya. Rahang Kakashi mengeras saat merasakan besi itu masuk sangat dalam pada lubang kemaluannya. Tapi Obito tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang kemaluan Kakashi ia gerakkan untuk memompanya, membuat erangan tertahan dari Kakashi untuk keluar.

"Aku harus menyumbat penismu, karena aku tidak mau kau mengotori ruangan ini dengan cairanmu." Kata Obito sambil menyeringai.

Saat diperhatikannya testikel Kakashi yang tidak menggantung, Obito terdiam. Memang sudah hukumnya kalau dalam hawa dingin, testikel tersebut akan menyembunyikan dirinya, mencari kehangatan tubuh untuk menjaga temperatur sperma di dalamnya. Mengingat Kakashi yang telanjang dan tergantung di ruang bawah tanah ini, tentu saja testikelnya akan mencari kehangatan. Dan Obito tidak suka kalau ada yang menutupi mainannya.

Kemudian Obito menarik testikel Kakashi ke bawah, membuat napas Kakashi tercekat. Dan dengan seketika, ada sebuah besi berat yang melingkari testikelnya, memisahkannya dari pangkal kemaluan Kakashi. Tidak cukup itu saja, Obito kembali memakai kekuatannya untuk membuat rantai kecil yang tersambung pada besi yang melingkari testikel Kakashi. Di ujung rantai itu ada sebuah pemberat besi, sangat cukup untuk menarik testikel Kakashi ke bawah.

Obito mengayun-ayunkan pemberat rantai itu, membut testikel Kakash ikut tertarik. Bagi Kakashi, ayunan kecil pada pemberat itu sangat terasa pada testikelnya yang malang. "Bagaimana, eh?"

Kakashi memandang tajam mata Obito sambil berusaha menahan rintihannya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Obito manarik pemberat itu, lalu menjatuhkannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat testikel Kakashi langsung tertarik ke bawah dan mengikuti ayunan yang disebabkannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bermain lebih lama lagi." Ucap Obito sambil mengelus kemaluan Kakashi. "Jadi kau harus bermain sendirian. Sampai nanti."

Dengan sekali sentuh pada besi yang ada pada lubang anus Kakashi, Obito membuat besi yang menyumbatnya itu bergetar kencang. Obito meninggalkannya. Kakashi dengan tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan besi itu pada prostatnya. Pemberat yang terhubung pada testikelnya ikut bergerak, membuat tarikan hebat yang menyakitinya. Belum lagi ada besi yang tertancap dan melingkari pangkal kemaluannya, membuatnya gagal ejakulasi meski pun dua masih bisa orgasme. Erangannya tak bisa ditahan lagi, entah karena sakit atau nikmat.

Sakit, tapi sangat nikmat.

* * *

Maaf!

Karena terlalu lama, saya sampai lupa sama fanfic ini. Bahkan password akun ini pun lupa. Alhasil, saya buat akun lagi. Maaf banget buat yang dulu nunggu2 lanjutan fanfic ini.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto bu Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Kakashi kembali mencapai orgasme tanpa ejakulasi. Entah yang keberapa kalinya. Yang pasti dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Tubuhnya yang kini lemas, tidak lagi kuat menahan serangan rasa sakit ini. Keringat mengalir deras dan membasahi rambutnya, meskipun ruang bawah tanah ini sangat dingin. Kedua tangannya sudah mati rasa, tetapi dia tahu akan ada bekas luka pada pergelangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dengan bibir yang meringis kesakitan dan sesekali mengerang. Pandangan matanya buram, pasti karena air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak Uchiha Obito itu meninggalkannya seperti ini. Besi dingin yang menyumbat lubangnya itu masih bergetar hebat, sampai-sampai membuat kemaluannya yang sakit juga bergetar. Sakit, tentu saja. Sudah berapa lama kemaluannya itu disumbat? Belum lagi besi yang melingkar di pangkal penisnya, membuat darahnya tidak bisa mengalir kembali ke tubuhnya dan tetap ereksi meski dia tidak lagi merasakan kenikmatan sedikit pun. Jangankan ejakulasi, air kencing pun tidak akan bisa keluar.

Sesekali getaran pada dildo buatan Obito bergetar lebih kencang, membuat otot perutnya menegang dan pingulnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tetapi bukan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, melainkan sakit. Gerakan itu semakin membuat kedua testikelnya yang menggantung semakin tertarik ke bawah akibat besi pemberat yang bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakan kecil tubuh Kakashi.

Dalam rasa sakit itu, Kakashi berada di ambang batas kesadarannya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu saat wanita itu masuk dari pintu besi di depannya. Dalam pikirannya yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras itu, Kakashi mengenali wajah itu. Bisa dibilang wanita itu lah yang mengawali semua ini. Targetnya. Nohara Rin.

Dengan keadaan dunia yang sama sekali tidak tenang, siapa saja bisa memulai perang dan menyeret negara-negara lain dalam kehancuran. Dan Rin, wanita yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, dengan senyum penuh kesenangan dan tangan yang memainkan kedua putingnya, adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang mempertahankan kedamaian dalam Konoha. Menyembuhkan.

Tetapi itu tidak penting sekarang, karena dunia Kakashi kini mengecil. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada rasa sakit yang terus menyerangnya. Dalam kenyataannya, hanya ada Rin yang kini mengelus penisnya. Matanya memejam, menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk mengalir dan giginya mengatup keras, menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan menyakitkan itu.

"Obito bilang dia meninggalkan mainan di ruang bawah tanah." Tangan kirinya mengusap rambut Kakashi agar tidak menutupi matanya, tersenyum manis seolah tanpa dosa. Sementara tangan kanannya masih mengelus kemaluannya, dengan jari-jari halusnya Rin menyusuri setiap lekuk penisnya, setiap urat darahnya yang terlihat sangat jelas, dari pangkal sampai ujung, mengusap kepala penisnya yang tersumbat dan sangat sensitif, dan kembali ke pangkalnya. Tubuh Kakashi yang tadinya sudah lemas tak berdaya kembali menegang hebat. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku sudah datang sejak tadi. Sayang sekali."

Rin melangkah ke sebelah Kakashi tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kemaluannya. Dilihatnya pantat Kakashi yang kencang. Tangannya meraba dan mengelus kedua pantatnya, jari tengahnya menyelinap di antara pantatnya itu, ditemukannya besi yang menyumbat lubang kecil di bawah sana.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa berhenti bergerak." Ucap Rin sekenanya. Jari tengahnya itu diletakkannya pada dildo yang masih bergetar, mendorongnya semakin masuk, terus menekan prostatnya semakin dalam sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak karena rantai yang menggantung kedua tangannya dan menahan kakinya pada lantai. Kakashi mengerang lebih keras.

"Nnnnnggghh!"

"Aku senang kalau kau juga menikmatinya."

Rin kembali ke hadapan Kakashi. Dia memegang ujung penisnya dan memutar-mutar besi tipis yang menyumbatnya. Kemudian Rin menarik besi itu ke kanan, ujung jari-jarinya menelusuri urat-urat kemaluannya yang terpampang jelas di bawah sinar terang lampu di ruangan itu. Tidak lama, kemudian Rin menarik besi itu ke kiri, kini ujung kukunya menelusuri bagian kemaluannya yang lain. Kemudian Rin menariknya ke bawah, dan ujung jari itu juga menelusuri bagian atas penis Kakashi. Dan akhirnya, Rin menariknya ke atas, bukan hanya membuat bagian bawah penis Kakashi terlihat jelas, tetapi juga menampilkan kedua testikel yang sejak tadi belum disentuh Rin.

"Oh, lihat itu."

Rin berlutut di depannya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada dua kantong sperma berwarna keunguan, seperti penisnya, yang menggantung rendah akibat besi yang dilingkarkan Obito pada organ itu, juga pada besi pemberat yang mengayun kecil di bawahnya. Seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya, dengan tangan penasaran, Rin mengelus testikel Kakashi, memutar-mutarnya hingga dia bisa melihat jelas dari semua sisi, memijatnya, mencubit dengan sedikit kasar, dan memeras keduanya dengan kencang. Kakashi sontak berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaarghh!" Mendengarnya, Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Kembali diulanginya perbuatan itu. Dia tidak akan bosan mendengar jerit kesakitan Kakashi.

Setelah merasa sedikit puas dengan testikel Kakashi, Rin menyentuh besi yang melingkarinya. Kalau saja keadaan Kakashi tidak seperti ini, dia akan mengetahui kenapa Rin sangat ditakuti. Bukan hanya menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit, kemampuan Rin yang sebenarnya adalah menyembuhkan segalanya, termasuk kemampuan spesial orang-orang. Tetapi Kakashi tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Rin yang melepaskannya dari belenggu besi yang menyiksanya. Yang Kakashi tahu, Rin melepaskan kedua testikelnya dari besi pemberat yang terus menarik dan berayun.

Rasa sakit yang menyerangnya ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada saat besi itu membelenggu organnya. Darah yang tadinya tersumbat kini mengalir dengan lancar. Rasanya sangat sakit dan Kakashi mengerang dengan keras.

"Kasihan sekali, pasti sakit, ya? Aku akan membantumu." Rin berkata ringan. Bukannya membantu, apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu malah membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi lebih parah lagi. Rin memijat kedua testikelnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga terus memijat penisnya yang masih nyeri.

"... tikan ..."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Rin menggenggam penisnya sambil menarik besi tipis yang masih tertancap dari lubang uretra Kakashi. Kakashi bernapas berat.

"Berhenti ..."

"Berhenti apa?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan, dimasukkannya kembali besi tipis itu. Rin terkikik melihat Kakashi yang meringis kesakitan sambil menahan napasnya. "Bukankah kau senang kalau ada wanita yang menyentuh kemaluanmu, hah?"

"Hentikan."

"Kau mau aku berhenti?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, rasa sakit itu masih saja menyerangnya.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi memejamkan matanya saat tangan wanita itu menarik dua kantung bolanya, kemudian melepaskannya, dan menariknya lagi.

"Sa-"

"Kau kesakitan?" tanya Rin seolah penderitaan Kakashi bukanlah perbuatannya. "Tapi kau mencoba emmbunuhku, kan, Kakashi? Aku bisa saja mati. Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyakitimu, hah?"

Getaran besi yang menyumbat anusnya itu sedikit menurun, tidak lagi bergetar hebat seperti sebelumnya. Entah Kakashi harus merasa lega atau tidak. Itu berarti getaran yang menyerang titik kenikmatannya itu tidak lagi menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan, tetapi sebagai gantinya, Kakashi hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa sekarang.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga. Tetapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku mengampunimu, Kakashi."

Napas Kakashi kembali tercekat ketika Rin menggenggam kuat testikelnya, menariknya maju, padahal dengan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya, Kakashi tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Aaaaaarrgggghhh!"

"Aku mengampunimu. Sekarang kau milikku dan Obito. Kau milik kami, Kakashi. Kami akan melakukan apapun padamu. Kamiakan menyakitimu, tetapi kami juga akan menikmatimu. Kau dengar?" Kakashi mengangguk cepat. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya dia mau pingsan.

"Bagus." Rin melepaskan genggamannya, membuat testikel Kakashi menggantung tak berdaya, berkedut hebat di bawah penisnya.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti., aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasakan sebuah jilatan pada puting kirinya. Ketika da membuka mata, dia melihat Rin yang menjilati putingnya. Kemudian dia mengulumnya, dan sesekali menggigitnya. Puting yang satunya pun tak luput darinya, jari-jari halus itu kini memelintir putingnya, mencubit, dan kembali memelintirnya. Kenikmatannya itu sedikit mengaburkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya di bawah sana.

Setelah itu, Rin menciumi dadanya, menelusuri dengan lidahnya sampai ke leher Kakashi, menciumnya di sana, dan sampailah dia pada bibir Kakashi. Dengan cepat, wanita itu mencium Kakashi. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kakashi, mengajak lidahnya untuk menari, dan menelusuri bagian atas rongga mulut Kakashi, membuatnya melenguh nikmat meski masih merasakan sakit.

Rin menarik bibirnya, menyeringai pada Kakashi sambil memijat puting dan penisnya yang masih tersumbat.

"Kau mau aku melepaskan ini, Kakashi?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar besi tipis di dalam penisnya. Kakashi mengangguk pelan, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Baiklah."

Dilepaskannya puting Kakashi, dan tangan itu kini mengenggam kemaluan Kakashi lagi. Dengan perlahan, Rin menarik ujung besi itu hampir sepenuhnya. Kemudian dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam. Melihat wajah Kakashi yang nampak kesakitan, Rin mengulanginya lagi. Dia menarik besi itu, lalu dimasukkannya lagi. Terus seperti itu, seperti bagaimana Obito mendorong masuk penisnya yang keras, panas, dan panjang ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Lama kelamaan, dilihatnya Kakashi yang sudah tidak meringis kesakitan lagi. Kakashi melihat ke bawah, penisnya yang berwarna keunguan dan lebih besar dari biasanya itu masih terasa sakit, namun kini ada sebuah kenikmatan yang menemaninya.

Tangan Rin yang memeganginya tidak tinggal diam. Seirama dengan besi yang ditarik dan didorongnya itu, tangan tersebut memompa penis tegang Kakashi dengan cepat. Dengan rangsangan luar dalam, rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menyiksanya kini bercampur nikmat yang kembali membuatnya ingin orgasme. Kakashi melenguh keenakan.

"Nnnggghh ..."

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Rin yang memompanya dengan keras.

"Haaa ... haah ... haaaah ..."

"Aku akan mengeluarkan ini sekarang." Dengan pompaan yang semakin keras dan cepat, Rin mencabut besi tipis yang menyumbat lubang penisnya. Cairan putih ikut keluar bersamanya, menetes perlahan pada tangan Rin yang memegangi batang penis Kakashi.

"Oooops." Rin membuang besi tipis yang berlumur cairan putih itu ke lantai, suara yang ditimbulkannya terdengar nyaring di telinga Kakashi. Dengan telujukknya, Rin menutup lubang penis Kakashi yang masih meneteskan cairan tersebut ketika dilihatnya otot perut Kakashi yang menegang dan tubuhnya yang bergetar, seolah dirinya akan mencapai klimaks yang hebat. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk orgasme."

Kakashi berusaha mengatur napasnya. Meski berkata begitu, Rin tetap saja memompa penis Kakashi, memberikan rangsangan pada ereksinya yang terlalu sensitif. "Ku ... mohon ..."

"Apa?"

"Please ..."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mau aku berhenti?" mendengar hal itu, Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hm?"

" ... tidak ..."

"Lalu?" Rin mengelus-elus kepala penis Kakashi, memainkan lubangnya dan menyebarkan cairan yang sedikit keluar dari sana. "Oh. Maksudmu kau mau orgasme yang sempurna, huh?"

"Please ..."

"Rupanya kau belajar dengan cepat, ya. Baiklah, karena kau menurut, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Rin mencium bibir Kakashi, dan berbisik dengan lembut. "Aku akan membiarkanmu orgasme saat aku melepaskan besi yang melingkari testikelmu. Tidak sebelumnya, tidak setelahnya. Begitu aku melepasnya, kau harus orgasme saat itu juga. Kau mengerti?"

Kakashi mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat itu.

"Kau siap?" tanya Rin sekali lagi sambil sedikit bergeser ke samping Kakashi. Tangannya mengelus pantat kenyal Kakashi, kemudian meletakkan jarinya pada besi bergetar yang menyumbat lubang pantatnya. Tangan yang satunya masih memompa kemaluannya, kemudian disentuhnya besi yang melingkar di pangkal penis Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Ucapnya begitu dia melepaskan besi yang membelenggu pangkal penis tegang itu.

Seketika itu pula dipompanya dengan keras penis itu dan didorongnya besi yang bergetar itu masuk lebih jauh ke dalam, membuat tubuh Kakashi yang tegang sampai-sampai otonya keram itu ikut terdorong sedikit ke depan. Rasa teramat sakit yang menyerang penisnya dan rangsangan berlebihan akibat ulang Rin saat itu langsung membuat Kakashi orgasme dan ejakulasi. Cairan sperma yang sejak tadi mendesak keluar kini menyembur dengan bebas dari lubang penisnya yang tidak lagi tersumbat. Benar saja Rin berdiri di samping Kakashi, kalau tidak dirinya pasti sudah terkena air mani Kakashi. Cairan yang menyembur itu mendarat dua tiga meter di depannya, dan masih menyembur dengan kencang. Tangan Rin masih memompa Kakashi, dengan genggaman kuat wanita itu seolah memerah susu sapi dari penis Kakashi yang masih menyemburkan spermanya. Teriakan Kakashi menjadi musik indah di telinganya.

Sampai hampir satu menit kemudian, barulah penis Kakashi sedikit lemas dan pandangan Kakashi menjadi buram. Rasa nikmat kembali menjadi sakit yang luar biasa ketika tangan Rin tidak berhenti memerahnya meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi cairan sperma yang keluar. Kedua testikelnya yang tadi menggantung berat, kini sudah menciut. Tetapi besi itu masih bergetar di lubang pantatnya, merangsang prostatnya dengan kenikmatan yang berlebih.

Kakashi tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kakashi membuka matanya. Dadanya terasa berat. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan dengan lampu indah di atasnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sampingnya. Uchiha Obito duduk di ranjang, dekat kepala Kakashi, sambil memainkan tabletnya. Separuh wajahnya yang terluka menunjukkan senyuman. Kakashi terdiam.

"Hmm?"

Rin, yang ternyata menidurkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi juga ikut membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap Kakashi. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Rin kembali menidurkan kepalanya di dada Kakashi, tangannya kini usil memainkan puting Kakashi, merangsangnya dengan jari-jari lembut itu. Obito pun tidak ketinggalan. Dia meletakkan tabletnya entah dimana, kemudian mencium bibir Kakashi dengan kasar, memasukkan lidahnya dan mengusap rongga atas mulutnya. Tanpa sadar, Kakashi melenguh. "Nnngggh."

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Rin. Kini tangannya bergerak ke bawah, mengelus perut Kakashi, pusarnya, dan rambut-rambut kasar yang menutupi kemaluannya. Dan Obito menciumi lehernya, menghisap keras tepat di atas pembuluh darahnya. "Kau tidak sadar kemarin. Kini aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Apa ...?" suara Kakashi terdengar aneh. Pasti karena sudah tidak digunakannya selama dua hari, seperti kata Rin.

"Kau pingsan setelah orgasme kemarin. Karena kau sudah bangun sekarang, aku ingin mencicipi dirimu." Kata Obito disela-sela gigitannya. Kakashi kini sudah tidak terlihat seperti orang bingung. Potongan ingatan-ingatan itu kini kembali.

"Ya. Kau itu mainan kami Kakashi. Kau milik kami."

Tangan Obito menggerayangi tubuh Kakashi. Seperti Rin yang masih memainkan rambut kemaluan Kakashi, tangan Obito langsung menjamah kemaluannya. Tanpa segan-segan, tangan kasar itu menggenggam penis Kakashi yang masih lemas. Namun, akibat perlakuan Obito, penis itu membesar dan memanjang, sedikit demi sedikit mengeras dan berdiri tegak di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Rin menarik selimut itu. Angin kecil berhembus dari pintu balkon yang terbuka di samping ranjang mereka, membuat Kakashi merinding karena kedinginan dan rangsangan Obito dan Rin. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan mereka. Tangannya meremas sprei kasur yang mereka tempati. Rin kini beralih menciumnya sambil memainkan putingnya yang juga mengeras. Sementara itu, Obito memompa penisnya dengan penuh semangat. Napas Kakashi memburu, tubuhnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba Obito melepaskan kemaluannya. Dengan seringai di wajahnya, dia berkata. "Kakashi, tenanglah. Kau baru saja bangun, jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Obito benar. Kau harus memulihkan tenagamu terlebih dahulu. Istirahatlah." Rin menambahkan, seolah-olah bukan salah mereka kalau Kakashi terangsang dan hampir saja orgasme tidak lebih dari lima belas menit setelah dia terbangun. Meskipun begitu, Rin tetap memainkan puting Kakashi. Memelintirnya dan mencubitnya. Kakashi mengatur napasnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Akan kubawakan makanan."

Obito sekali lagi mengulum bibir Kakashi, kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sebuah yukata tipis dari bangku di bawah tempat tidur. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka, Obito menarik selimut sampai menutupi pinggang Rin. Sayangnya selimut itu hanya sampai paha atas Kakashi, menyisakan kemaluannya yang masih berdiri tegak untuk dipandang Rin.

Rin menidurkan dirinya di dada Kakashi lagi, jemarinya membiarkan puting Kakashi untuk beristirahat. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi organ di bawahnya. Sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu, jari telunjuk Rin mengelus-elus penis Kakashi. Dari lubang penisnya sampai pangkal sebelum testikel Kakashi, kemudian kembali ke atas. Bagaimana dia bisa beristirahat kalau seperti ini?

Angin dingin kembali berhembus dan penis Kakashi masih berdiri tegak.

* * *

Hai! Maaf baru update setelah beberapa tahun saya lupa soal fanfic ini. Maaf maaf!


End file.
